


A New Life

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex was never found by Lionel after the meteor strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CLFF fifth wave. Fills the challenge - Alternate Universe. Thanks to Alee, MOSS, lola, philtre and jfc for the beta and for the encouragement. All remaining errors are mine.

The truck rumbled beneath them and the darkening sky danced with hues of purple and gray. Clark glanced at his watch, then out at the rolling landscape. He felt a tingle of anticipation at the thought of what they were about to do.

Last month, when he had rescued Whitney Fordman, former captain of the football team and ex-boyfriend of Lana Lang, Clark had never dreamed where it would lead. Whitney and his former jock friends had fallen out, and this year they had decided to make their former captain the scarecrow. It was a cruel and brutal tradition that was usually reserved for a freshman. Three years before, Clark had experienced it first-hand. If it hadn't been for his best friend Pete, Clark might have died.

Now here they were - Whitney, Pete and Clark - in Whitney's latest truck, out for a good time. They had graduated last week, and tonight they were going to celebrate the end of high school by losing their virginity. Pete claimed he had already lost his; Whitney, on the other hand, had dated Lana, the Virgin Queen herself. Clark lacked even that dubious distinction, never having dated at all.

"Hey, Clark, wake up." Pete waved a hand in front of Clark's face.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you, Kent?" Whitney chimed in as he took a turn too tightly. Pete slammed into Clark and mumbled an apology.

"Hey, watch those turns. I'd like to get there in one piece," Pete complained. "No wonder you keep crashing trucks."

Whitney spared a glare for his friend.

"Knock it off, Pete," Clark said. Pete looked contrite enough that Clark decided not to warn him again.

"Where is this place anyway?" Clark finally asked. He'd wanted to ask that question all night but was afraid his friends would mock him.

"It's just outside Metropolis city limits. A friend of mine went there last year." Whitney waggled his eyebrows. "He said they have the best ladies within a hundred-mile radius."

Upon hearing this, Pete rubbed his hands together and tried to affect a lecherous grin of his own. It didn't quite work on him. Clark thought it looked kind of silly, and hid his opinion by blushing and coughing into his hand.

He returned to watching the passing landscape: nothing but flatland for miles around. "I think your friend was riding you," he said. "There's nothing out here." Clark was about to suggest they turn around and head back to Smallville when a light appeared on the horizon. He felt a hand slap his shoulder.

"We're here, my man," Pete said. Clark didn't miss the happy tone in his friend's voice. For his part, Clark could feel his palms getting sweaty.

"What did I tell you?" Whitney piped up as the building came into view.

They could see more of the house as they approached. It was huge, more like a castle than a house, really. A wrought-iron fence surrounded the estate and Whitney had to stop the truck at the front gate right beside a large speaker box.

They peered through the bars at the house beyond. "It looks abandoned," Pete finally said.

The view of most of the castle was blocked by landscaping. Clark concentrated and x-rayed past the shrubbery. He could see the skeletons of people moving around beyond the stone walls. "It's not," he said.

His friends turned to face him. "How can you tell?" Pete questioned.

Clark knew that both his friends already had suspicions about him. Most of the time he was careful, and he never used his gifts around anybody but his parents. His x-ray vision was one of the few powers that he could use without drawing suspicion.

"The bushes are well cared-for and the lawn is immaculate."

Whitney chuckled and shook his head. "What, did you get a Word-A-Day calendar or something, Kent?"

Clark just shrugged. They all jumped when a seemingly disembodied voice asked them what they wanted.

"Hi, my name is Whitney Fordman, Whitney said as he leaned toward the speaker box. "My friend, Darren Gavin, sent me. He told me you would have just what we needed."

"How many of you are there?"

"There are three of us." Pete gleefully smacked Clark's arm. Clark smacked him back, but took care to rein in his strength.

At first, nothing happened, but then the sound of a motor broke the silence. The gate groaned open, rolling across the ground on little wheels. "Come on in, Mr. Fordman and party."

Whitney pulled up to the front of the castle and turned the engine off. A man in a tuxedo opened the passenger door and stood waiting for Pete and Clark to exit the vehicle. After Whitney handed the truck keys over to a parking attendant, they followed the tuxedo man into the front lobby of the building.

It was as splendid as they thought it would be. The windows were draped in red velvet and the floors covered in deep red plush carpet. In fact, red seemed to be the prevailing theme.

They were herded into what looked like a salon with a pool table, small wet bar and comfortable leather sofas. Pete and Whitney immediately made themselves at home. Clark paced the length of the room and wondered if this was such a good idea.

A woman dressed in a deep-red evening gown entered the room and motioned for the man beside her to go to the bar. He proceeded to pour drinks for them.

"Welcome to Hidden Paradise," she said with a sly smile. She eyed the three of them as if they were bugs under a microscope. Clark fidgeted nervously under her scrutiny. "I know you will find what you are looking for here."

The man handed each of them a drink, and Clark noted that his was his favorite: ginger ale.

"We can accommodate you in two ways: you can each write down exactly what you want, or you can each go through that door one at a time and find it."

Clark looked up at the ceiling when he heard a scream coming from a room above them. He looked around but nobody seemed to acknowledge the sound. With his special hearing, Clark wasn't surprised that he was the only one who'd heard it.

He focused on the sound and tried to pinpoint its exact location. Another scream was followed by a slap and a loud thud.

'Fuck, you goddamned whore,' Clark heard. He tensed and immediately wanted to run to the rescue. It took all his strength not to use his speed to do just that.

The door to the parlor opened and a very distressed-looking petite woman with shoulder-length, curly black hair silently signal to the madam.

"Excuse me, boys," the madam said. Clark thought about following her out, but he hesitated when he heard the distinct shouts of a very irate man.

"I thought you ran a reputable establishment here," the man's voice yelled. Clark moved to the slightly open door and watched as a young man with short brown hair stormed angrily across the front lobby.

"I assure you, Mr. Luthor, we do," the madam said, standing a few feet away from the annoyed man.

Clark looked closer; he'd seen this man before. Maybe not in person, but he'd read enough newspapers to recognize Lucas Luthor. Why would a man as rich and powerful as Lucas Luthor need to come to a place like this? Mr. Luthor was known in Smallville as the man who had single-handedly ruined the town. A few years back, Lionel Luthor had sent Lucas to run a fertilizer factory in Clark's hometown. Unfortunately, Lucas had run it into the ground. It had all been a ploy on both men's parts to destroy the small town. At least that was what Clark's father always said. But then, Jonathan Kent hated the Luthors with a passion Clark had never seen him devote to anything else.

"Your whore tried to bite my dick off!" Lucas was shouted loud enough for all to hear.

Clark couldn't suppress a chuckle, and assumed by the madam's tense shoulders that this was not the first time a scenario like this one had played out.

"He punched Alex in the face and tried to suffocate..." a voice started to say.

Clark leaned further out the door and saw that the voice belonged to a scantily-clad, petite woman who stood with her arms crossed to cover her naked breasts.

"Alex fucking deserved it. The dirty whore thinks..." Lucas ground his teeth and flailed his arms ineffectually.

"We have other..."

"No, I want Alex!" His face was red as he stalked over to the madam and glared down at her. Clark tensed and prepared to step in if he was needed. "Believe me, I'll be back."

With those words, Lucas stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Clark made a decision right then.

He moved back into the room and waited for their hostess to return. A few minutes later, she entered the room again.

"I am so sorry about that," she said with a polite smile. "Now, let's get down to business."

Clark sat in a far corner of a sofa as his two friends left the room one after the other to choose their 'date' for the evening.

"So, Mr. Kent, it looks as if you are the last one."

Clark stood and took a deep breath. "I want Alex," he said confidently.

The madam's face fell.

"I've heard things," Clark blurted, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I would never have guessed that your tastes ran in that direction," she said tersely.

"Yeah, sure they do. I like that kind of... stuff," Clark said trying to inject confidence into his words.

"Alex isn't available for the rest of the evening," she said softly. Clark watched her carefully and followed her with his eyes as she walked to the bar and fixed them each a drink.

"I'm not interested, then." Clark took the drink from her small hand. He towered over the woman and hoped that this would convince her to let him see Alex to make sure that she hadn't been hurt too badly. "I guess I'll have to tell my friends how unaccommodating this place is." Clark punctuated his words with his best 'sorry' expression.

The panicked look on her face sent an odd burst of triumph through Clark's chest. "Very well, Mr. Kent," she finally said, schooling her expression to careful blankness, although Clark caught the hint of her glare out of the corner of his eye. "Follow me." She took Clark's untouched drink and set it down on a low coffee table.

Clark followed her out into the lobby. He slid his hand along the carved wooden banister as they ascended the elaborate stairs. When they reached the second floor, she led him down a long, dark hallway. The lighting was faint here, with spotlights shining on paintings set against the walls on either side. He didn't recognize any of the artwork, but figured most were just pieces put there to decorate the place.

Clark tuned out the sounds behind the doors they passed. He didn't want to make the mistake he'd made earlier. Besides, he was nervous enough without having to overhear the sounds of someone else's pleasure. They stopped at a door that looked much like all the other doors they had passed.

"How long do you wish to stay?"

Clark had no idea. "How long did my friends say they would be?"

"One hour," she said as she placed her hand on the doorknob and unlocked the door.

Clark nodded. "That'll be great. I can handle it from here."

She stepped away from the door and left him alone. The silence that she left in her wake heightened Clark's already jangled nerves. This woman behind the door was going to expect him to have sex with her, for cash, but Clark suddenly didn't want that. Even before he entered the room, he felt as if he had already taken advantage of her.

Clark sucked in a deep breath and placed a hand on the knob. He turned it and pushed the door open slowly. As quickly as he could, without using his super speed, he ducked into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The dark haired-girl on the bed sat with arms crossed. Whitney stood by the door, arms wrapped protectively around his bare chest.

"It's all right, Whitney," the girl said. She patted a spot on the bed beside her.

"No, it's not," Whitney muttered.

"This happens a lot the first time." She stood and walked cautiously to Whitney. "I'll tell Madam you only have to pay half..."

Whitney whipped around and glared at the girl. "No, I'll pay. I just want to leave now."

She nodded and opened the door. He watched her walk out without a word.

* * *

Clark turned and glanced around the room. It was very elaborately decorated. The prevailing colors were purple and deep burgundies. He took in everything from the dark red, plush carpet to the huge, four-poster canopy bed that dominated the center. It was draped in gossamer fabrics of varying shades of purple and black. Clark liked the look. He thought for sure he would feel dirty and repulsed by what he was contemplating, but the room with its delicate, candlelit atmosphere put him at ease.

Clark inhaled sharply as he spotted the small nightstand adorned with condoms and bottles and tubes of what appeared to be lubricants. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he called out. He couldn't see anybody at first, but when he used his special hearing to focus on the room, he heard distinct, light breathing coming from a closed door across the room. Clark moved further into the room. He briefly thought about using his x-ray vision to check through the door but he figured it was probably a bathroom and since there were no distressing noises, it was better to wait.

"I'll be right out," a muffled voice called out.

Clark sighed and sat down on a small settee across from the foot of the bed.

The door finally opened a few minutes later. Remembering his manners, Clark stood up immediately.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just..."

Clark's eyes widened when they fell on the bald man coming out of the bathroom. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I think I must have the wrong room," he stammered.

The man affected a casual stance and leaned against the doorjamb. His eyes traveled down Clark's body then back up again in a very blatant perusal. His pale lips crooked with a tiny smirk.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous. I hope you don't have the wrong room. Who were you looking for?"

"Alex... oh." Clark's mouth hung open. Shit. Alex. Why had he assumed Alex would be a girl? When he looked closer, he noticed the barely hidden dark splotches on the pale throat and the dark bruise that marred one cheek. It was hard to see in this light, which, Clark figured, was the point.

"You found him. My name is Alex or Lex or even Alexander the Great, if you like. I go by a few." Alex tilted his head in a coquettish manner that Clark found very sexy. "I'm not what you were expecting, am I?" Alex bit his lower lip and pushed off the doorjamb.

Clark watched the lithe body saunter across the room. Alex wore a long-sleeved, purple, button-down, shirt with the top three buttons undone. The hip-hugging black wool trousers showed off his flat stomach. It had the effect of making him look almost naked. His very distinctive bald head and sparkling blue eyes were captivating.

Clark watched Alex glide around the room. He'd never seen anybody who seemed so comfortable with himself.

He couldn't take his eyes off Alex as the bald man sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked his hands between his thighs. Clark smiled feebly.

"I can call Madam. She'll get you a girl," Alex said. His eyes roamed over Clark's body.

"No, that's fine. I'm fine." Clark walked over to the bed and sat down on the side opposite from Alex, tucking his own hands between his legs. He was surprised to discover that his cock was stirring in his pants at the close proximity. The idea of being here with Alex was not repulsing him at all. Although, if Clark was truthful with himself, he'd known for some time now that his tastes didn't conform to those of his male friends.

Clark tensed at the shift of the mattress and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Alex lounged across the bed, facing Clark.

"You asked for me specifically. Why?" Alex said as he slowly caressed the soft fabric of the bedcovers with a pale, slim hand.

Clark swallowed hard and turned his body enough to face the man. His eyes involuntarily moved down to watch the delicate fingers. "I heard that guy earlier yelling about you." Clark couldn't lie to save his life, not even when it mattered most.

The hand stopped and Alex was up in a swirl of obvious irritation. He stalked across the room and sat with grace, despite his animosity, on the settee where Clark had been sitting earlier. Clark followed him with his eyes. "I don't talk about my other clients," Alex said sharply.

"I didn't want to talk about him. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Clark stood and walked over to Alex and stopped in front of him. He towered over Alex and from this angle could clearly see the top of his bald head.

Clark knelt down down so that he could look into Alex's eyes, but Alex wasn't looking at Clark. He was gazing off at a point over Clark's shoulder.

"I'm supposed to believe that you care what happens to a whore?"

Clark reached up and gently nudged Alex's face with fingertips to his chin. Blue eyes met his and Clark felt a flutter in his stomach he'd never felt before. "Don't say that."

"Look -- you're paying," Alex shrugged. "It's up to you what we do. How much time did you buy?"

Clark sighed. "How about we go sit on the bed and talk? You could tell me your life story for the next hour."

Alex snorted laughter that made Clark smile from ear to ear.

Clark stood and held his hand out for Alex to take. They settled on the bed again with plenty of distance between them. Laid out on their sides facing each other, Clark felt more at ease than he had in a long time, and he couldn't figure out why. There was something about Alex that made Clark feel like he was right where he should be, and he needed to find out what that was.

"What do you want to know?" Alex said softly. Clark found his voice soothing and sensual.

"How did you end up," Clark motioned at the room and at the man before him, "in this line of work?"

Alex chuckled throatily. "When I was nine years old, I was found unconscious in a corn field wearing nothing but underwear and a t-shirt. You've heard about the Smallville meteor crash of '89? I was found in the field where..." Alex paused. Clark's face fell at the familiar feeling of guilt when anybody mentioned the meteor shower, which Lex must have noticed. "What is it?"

"I live there. I was found wandering a field. I lucked out when the Kents found me, but we aren't talking about me, we're talking about you. Go on." Clark reached out with a large hand but withdrew when he realized what he was doing. He was about to comfort Alex. It seemed like the natural thing to do.

"It's all right Clark," Alex leaned in close. "You can touch me. I'm here for that, after all," he whispered.

"Can I... kiss you?" Clark was startled by his own words. Before either of them could say more, Clark leaned in closer and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on the delicate lips. When they parted, Lex was grinning softly. Clark couldn't help staring at Lex's mouth and the tiny scar that bisected his top lip.

Alex reached up with a hand and caressed the scar. "This was a souvenir from an obsessed client."

Clark reached out and gently stroked the scar. He leaned in and kissed Alex again, but this time he tongued the scar. Alex was smirking when he pulled away.

"Everybody does that."

Clark cleared his throat. He wanted to pretend there had been nobody else before him. "Continue your story."

"I was found in a cornfield, as I said. The only memory I had was that my name was Alexander. Nobody wanted a bald nine-year-old freak, so Madam's sister took me in -- out of pity, I'm pretty sure. Wendy died when I was thirteen and madam took over. Of course she didn't tell anybody what she did for a living. So, here I am, years later." Alex shrugged.

"She makes you do this?" Clark felt a surge of anger at the thought of the madam forcing Alex to sell his body to stay here.

"No, I chose to do this." Alex averted his eyes, and plucked at the bedspread.

Clark decided not to push it, though somehow he knew Alex wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"So Alex, what else do you do with your time besides...?" Clark cleared his throat. He was finding it hard to get around the subject of what he was doing here and who Alex really was.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Clark nodded his head.

"Could you call me Lex? I like you, and I only tell those I like to call me Lex."

His heart skipped a beat at the wonderful confession, and Clark could only stare into the blue eyes. Alex seemed brazen on the outside, but something about him, in spite of outward appearances, made Clark think that he was truly, on the inside, soft-spoken and vulnerable. He brought out the protective part of Clark that was always coming to the fore whenever he cared deeply about anybody.

Clark's grin quickly turned serious. He leaned in and kissed Lex again, taking care to be gentle and not crush his mouth to the wonderfully soft, pliant lips beneath his. He slid his arm around the slim waist and pulled Lex closer. Seconds later, Clark finally broke the kiss to let Lex breathe.

"Wow, that was amazing," Lex whispered.

Clark could feel the hardness pressing into his hipbone. He grinned shyly and pressed his own hardening cock against Lex's thigh. "Yeah, it was."

Lex pushed him onto his back and swung a leg over to straddle Clark's hips. Clark threw his head back and groaned.

"Are you a virgin?" Lex asked as he caressed Clark's chest.

Clark could only manage a nod as Lex opened his blue flannel shirt one button at a time. Lex leaned in and licked Clark's chin then moved down to his throat, raining kisses on the way down to Clark's collarbone. Clark moaned again, and smoothed his palms up Lex's thighs until his big, tanned hands were resting on narrow hipbones. Clark rubbed the smooth skin with his thumbs.

"For a virgin, you sure know what to do to get me hard." Lex breathed, urging Clark to sit up so he could remove the flannel shirt and pull the red t-shirt up over his head. Clark lay back down and closed his eyes, reveling in the wonderful caresses and kisses being administered to his body.

Lex slid down Clark's body and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Clark lifted his hips as Lex slid them off along with his underwear.

"Well, big boy all over," Lex murmured. "I'm not supposed to do this, but since you say you're a virgin, we'll go bareback for your first time."

Clark's heart sped up. The excitement at the thought that somebody else besides himself was going to touch his dick was almost overwhelming. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt.

Clark lifted himself up on his elbows and almost cried out when Lex wrapped his mouth around his throbbing cock. The sensation of the warm, wet mouth sucking him off sent Clark over the edge. Lex's eyes went wide as he tried to swallow as much as he could.

Clark covered his face as Lex sat up and wiped the corners of his lips with a grin.

"Yummy virgin," Lex drawled.

"Not anymore," Clark mumbled from behind his arms.

Lex reached out and tried to lower Clark's arms, only Clark wasn't budging. "Hey, relax. I'm not going to laugh at you or anything." Clark relented at those words and allowed his arms to be lowered.

"Man, I'm so sorry. You turned me on so much, I couldn't help myself." Clark sat up slowly and leaned back against the headboard.

"That's fine, Clark. You're not the first virgin I've been with."

Clark watched as Lex glided off the bed and moved over to the night table. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Lex snickered and picked up one of the foil condom packets. He waved it in the air. "So, should we move on to something else?"

Clark gulped. "What something else? What about you? You're still... hard." Clark lowered his eyes and watched as Lex slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The thin fabric whispered as it glided off the pale, slim shoulders. Lex was pale all over with a tiny smattering of freckles on his shoulders and fine, almost invisible, ginger-colored hairs on his arms. Clark wanted to reach out and pull him in.

The shirt floated to the floor. Clark slid across the bed and let his spread legs dangle over the edge. He grabbed Lex by the hips and pulled him in. "Let me," he whispered. He caressed across the flat abdomen and unfastened the button on the pants. Clark looked up into blue eyes. Lex leaned in and their mouths met in a hot, passion-filled kiss.

Clark licked down the bare belly, and unzipped the pants as he moved down to nibble on a hipbone. Above him, Lex moaned. He ran fingers through Clark's hair and urged him on as Clark caressed down the slim hips. Clark slid the pants off and licked down as he went. He was startled momentarily by the cock that jumped up and slapped his chin when he pulled Lex's pants past the erection.

Clark sat back and watched as Lex stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. He stood unabashedly with one hand on a hip and the other on Clark's shoulder as Clark's eyes mapped every curve, taking in the pale slim torso, the muscular legs and the light sprinkling of strawberry-blond pubic hair.

Clark reached out and gently brushed his fingertips against the hairs. "You are so gorgeous," he whispered. He pulled Lex onto the bed and rolled on top of him. "I want to fuck you."

"Well, that's the usual reaction, but don't you think we should save that for another time? You are a virgin and, I'm guessing, straight up until tonight's mix-up. Plus, your hour's almost up."

Clark wasn't listening. He was trailing kisses down Lex's chest. He slid down and mouthed the head of his cock. Lex inhaled sharply. Clark gripped the erection in one hand and sucked on the wet tip.

"Like a lollipop, right?" he said as he looked up into Lex's eyes.

Lex nodded and lay back to enjoy the sensation of warmth and wetness. Clark grinned around the cock and tried to remember what he'd heard and read about blow-jobs. It wasn't hard for him to get the hang of sucking the length in until his nose was pressed against Lex's groin. Lex shrieked as Clark swallowed and worked his throat around the head. Lex groaned and Clark closed his eyes as he savored the press of wet, hot flesh against his tongue.

"Just like that," Lex gasped. Seconds later, he came down Clark's throat.

As Clark pulled off, he wiped his lips and grinned triumphantly up at Lex.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Lex asked through gasps and pants.

"I read a lot."

* * *

The drive home was almost too quiet. Clark wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he had met the most wonderful person in the world, only he knew his friends wouldn't get it.

"So, we should do that again," Pete said finally breaking the silence.

"Sure," Whitney said. He was concentrating on the road ahead. It was dark out and this stretch of road had no street lights on it.

"Yeah," Clark finally piped up. He turned to see that his friend Pete had the hugest grin on his face. Whitney, however, did not look as happy as they did.

"What's up, Whit?" Clark asked. Pete nudged Clark and Clark nudged him back.

"Nothing," Whitney grumbled.

After dropping off Pete, Whitney drove Clark home. Clark paused before exiting the truck.

"Is everything okay, Whitney?" Clark asked.

Whitney leaned into the steering wheel and sighed. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." Clark reached out and placed a hand on his friend's arm. Whitney flinched and shrugged away from Clark's touch.

"I said I'm fine, Kent. Now get out of my truck so I can go home."

Clark stared at his friend intently and noted the quickening heartbeat. He also noted that Whitney's face was flushed. Clark waited a few more seconds in the hopes that his friend would confide in him.

Just as he was about to open the door a hand on his arm stopped him. Clark sat back and waited.

"I... nothing happened."

Clark looked confused.

"With the girl, I mean." Whitney's sigh was deep, and exasperating. "I couldn't even get it up." Whitney buried his head in his arms on the steering wheel.

Clark gulped. Maybe a confession deserved one in return. "I was with a guy tonight. He, um, sucked me off and I came in his mouth." Clark stared straight ahead. "Then I sucked him off, and swallowed."

When Clark looked over, Whitney was staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

Clark shrugged. "I think I might be gay."

* * *

Clark went back to the castle at least once a week after that. He worked two jobs all summer just so he could have his weekly night with Lex. It had been a month since he'd met Lex, and tonight was going to be the night.

He was alone this time, since he really hadn't had much time to talk to his friends lately. Whitney had gone away to his uncle's farm in Montana, and Pete was spending all his time with his new girlfriend. It had been a busy summer, and farm life didn't always afford him much social time.

Clark parked his red Dodge Charger out front. He hopped out of the car and handed his keys to the valet. Pausing briefly to admire the rich ultramarine sky, he could just make out the first twinkle of stars. He smiled and made his way up the steps to the front foyer. He'd dressed up tonight. He felt almost foolish doing this, but he wanted to look nice for Lex.

Clark loosened his tie as the madam approached him.

"Mr. Kent," she said with a smile. Her eyes traveled up his body and nodded approval at his appearance. "It's so good to see you again. Alex is ready for you." Clark followed her up the steps to the second floor. She led him to a different door this time, and left him there.

Clark knocked and then felt silly when he realized Lex was probably expecting him to just walk right in. The door swung open almost immediately. The smile on Lex's face chased all thoughts of foolishness away.

"Well, all dressed up and somewhere to go," Lex drawled. He reached out and gripped Clark's tie. Clark allowed himself to be dragged into the room. He reached, with a foot, behind him and kicked the door shut. Lex was dressed in a shimmering, dark red kimono with big long sleeves that touched the ground. He looked stunning, and Clark wanted to yank it off as soon as possible, but he had to be patient. He wanted Lex to invite him to do it, even though Clark was technically paying Lex to be here. Clark decided that would be the last time he thought that way while he was here with Lex; especially tonight.

"I dressed up for you," Clark finally said after staring at Lex for what seemed like five minutes.

"What's your pleasure tonight?" Lex asked as he released Clark's tie and sauntered across the room to the mini-bar. Clark watched the swaying hips and licked his lips. He knew exactly what he wanted tonight.

He took the few steps that brought him flush behind Lex and leaned down to nuzzle the pale throat before him. "I want to fuck you." Clark had practiced in front of a mirror. It had taken quite some time for him to get used to hearing those words coming from his mouth.

Lex leaned back against his chest and purred. "How do you want to do this? Should I play hard to get, or will you tie me up?" Lex said as he slowly turned and slid his whole body along Clark's. Clark took the offered drink and gulped it down in one go. He reached around, past Lex, and set the empty glass down. Lex shivered against him.

"I want you to pretend it's your first time," Clark said into Lex's mouth. He pulled him close and sucked on the luscious lips. Lex shuddered and slid his arms around Clark's waist.

They moved to the bed and Clark lowered Lex to it. He tugged on the tie around Lex's waist and let it slide out of the loops. Lex didn't take his eyes off Clark's. They were dreamy and full of lust. The kimono fell open revealing the pale nakedness beneath. Clark moaned and slid down the body. He licked a path to the sparse ginger pubic hairs and sucked the already hard cock down his throat. He'd read that taking the edge off the bottom made things more relaxed. He was going to find out tonight if that was true.

Within a couple of minutes, under Clark's wicked tongue, Lex came with a quiet grunt.

"Well, somebody's happy to see me," Lex quipped.

Clark grinned up at Lex and licked his moist lips. He stood and took two steps back. Lex slipped out of the kimono and climbed onto the bed. On his hands and knees with his ass up in the air, Lex was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen. He almost broke the zipper on his slacks as he fumbled to get them off.

Once he was stripped, Clark took a condom packet from the nightstand and a tube of lubricant. He'd done his homework, but the execution of the knowledge was a whole other thing. Suddenly his hands were shaking and his face was blazing crimson heat.

Lex looked up at him from over his shoulder. Clark growled and squeezed the tube in his hand. The lid popped off and flew across the room before he could stop himself. Lex smirked and bit his bottom lip.

"A little excited?" Lex's voice was so sexy.

Clark climbed onto the bed behind Lex and caressed the pale thighs. In response, Lex spread them wide and exposed the dusky hole that was Clark's goal.

"I dreamed about this all week." Clark's voice was deep, and he watched with glee as the pale body shivered beneath him.

He climbed on top of Lex and kissed a smooth shoulder. His hard cock was wedged into the warm ass-crack and Clark growled when Lex bucked up against him.

"Be gentle, big boy," Lex drawled.

Clark kissed and caressed down the smooth back until he reached that wonderful warm, inviting hole again. He'd been preparing all week for this.

Up this close to Lex's puckered hole, Clark could smell the primal essence of the body beneath him. He leaned in close and felt Lex jump when he licked at this most sensitive spot. Clark grinned as the body beneath his tongue quivered. He reached up with one hand and caressed Lex's quivering thigh and then he plunged his tongue in. Lex moaned and his body shook as Clark penetrated the tight ring of muscles.

Clark sat up once Lex was completely relaxed and reached for the lube and condom packet. He straddled Lex's legs with his knees as he tore open the packet and rolled the rubber onto his erect cock, slicking a generous coat of lube over the condom.

Clark gripped the hips beneath him, urging Lex to lift his ass up in the air. Clark was so excited he could barely breathe. He watched, unbelieving, as the head of his cock pressed against the tiny hole that looked like it could never take him in. Clark pushed and expelled a breath when the ring of muscles opened around him.

"Oh, gah-," was all Clark could manage as he pushed little by little into Lex, pausing when Lex would tense up and grunt in pain.

"Fuck, you're huge," Lex panted.

Clark stopped but Lex reached around with an arm and urged him to continue. Once he was in balls-deep, he bent over and kissed Lex on the neck.

"Move," Lex whispered with urgency. Clark kissed the soft cheek, when Lex turned his head, and pulled out partway. The second thrust was even more amazing as Clark, fearful of losing control of his strength, gentled his lover.

"You feel so amazing," Clark breathed into Lex's ear. Lex shivered at the breath, and bucked up into the next thrust.

"Harder, Clark! Fuck me hard, damn it!"

They fell into a smooth rhythm. Clark was completely in control of how hard he thrust into Lex. Clark increased the speed as he felt the familiar tightening that signaled the approach of his orgasm.

He gripped the sheets on either side of Lex's head, too afraid to touch his lover when his climax hit.

"Touch your cock," Clark grunted. He groaned at the feel of Lex pushing up toward him as Lex stroked his own cock. Clark almost screamed when the tight muscles clenched around his shaft, and Lex grunted in satisfaction when Clark slammed into him one last time. Clark squeezed his eyes shut as his own orgasm overcame him.

Once he was recovered enough, Clark gently lowered his sweaty body onto Lex. His cock was still half hard and pulsing from the best orgasm of his life.

"Holy fuck," Clark breathed into Lex's ear.

"Thanks. I always knew I was meant to be worshiped."

Clark chuckled. "I'll do more than worship you."

* * *

Lex stared at the piece of paper. He smiled softly and opened the lead box on his nightstand. He smirked as he placed it in the box and closed the lid. Before Clark had left, he'd given Lex his phone number. None of his clients had ever given him their personal number. Though Lex wasn't discouraging Clark's amorous attitude, he wasn't encouraging it either. The last few times the young man had been to visit, Lex had gotten the distinct impression Clark had wanted to say more.

He stopped himself when the smile crept up on him. The thought of a life outside of this place, a life with Clark, had crossed his mind more and more lately. Realistically, Lex couldn't afford to think that way. He was trapped here and nothing was going to change that.

He sighed and slipped off the bathrobe. He hated having to wash away Clark's scent, but his next client wouldn't appreciate Lex smelling like a whorehouse. His next client was going to be here in twenty minutes and he needed to be ready. A request of a charcoal grey suit had been made.

After the shower, Lex moved over to the bed and dressed quickly. A purple dress shirt and black tie completed the ensemble. He inhaled a harsh breath and, for the first time, he actually regretted what he was about to do. Despite the disdain most held for his profession, Lex enjoyed his work. He took great pleasure in most of the men who walked through his door and lately he had grown fond of Clark.

A knock on the door yanked him back to the here and now.

"Come in," Lex called out. This particular client had made very specific requests. Lex didn't even know who he was, since he was not a regular.

"Well, this is quite the setup," the man said as he entered and closed the door behind him. He was an older man, with a beard and a long, flowing mane of hair. He was nothing like Clark. He was the same height as Lex and wore a very expensive, well-tailored black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His long, black overcoat swirled around him as he crossed the room. This was an important man; rich and powerful. Lex could feel the force of personality filling the whole room.

"Thank you, sir." Lex managed a weak smirk.

He stood still as the man walked around him and examined him as if Lex were a race horse. Lex stared straight ahead when a hand reached out and brushed against the back of his neck. He braced for the inevitable caress across his bare scalp and stifled a shiver when it happened.

"I never would have believed it," the man whispered. He stood behind Lex and leaned in close, pressing his mouth to Lex's ear. "You're the dirty whore who compromised my son?"

Lex couldn't hide his shock. His heart raced and he started to pull away from the man. All his instincts told him to get away now, but the man stopped him. He grabbed Lex's arm in a tight grip. Lex had no chance to react as he was spun around and a hand lashed out at him, striking his face. He would have fallen back if his arm hadn't been in a vice-grip.

"Lucas can be quite a handful." The man suddenly released Lex, who was unable to regain his balance and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He barely had time to prevent his head from connecting with the carpet beneath him. This was the father Lucas had talked about once: Lionel Luthor.

"You can't..."

"I can do whatever I want. I paid handsomely for this privilege. Now strip naked and get on the bed."

Lex got to his feet, but apparently he wasn't fast enough for Mr. Luthor because he was shoved again, onto the bed this time.

"Hurry up. I haven't got all night. I'm a very busy man, after all."

Lex moved to comply with the request. His cheek still stung from the slap and his elbow hurt from where he'd banged it on the floor.

When he was finished stripping, he climbed on the bed and sat with his arms wrapped protectively around his naked torso. Mr. Luthor's eyes slid over his body and continued the intense examination, but the older man didn't move any closer.

"How can you do this night after night? It's filthy and unbecoming of a..." Mr. Luthor frowned and then a sneer curled his lips. "Get dressed."

Lex turned away and redressed as quickly as possible. He distinctly heard the word 'whore' muttered. He swallowed hard. Over the years he'd only encountered a handful a clients who had treated him badly. None of them had ever made him feel as dirty as he felt right now. Lex could sense disbelief in Lionel's tone and something like horror.

"It's too hard to believe," Lionel said quietly. Lex turned and caught a look of sadness that vanished as soon as his eyes met the older man's. Lex swallowed hard and frowned at the sudden feeling that he had missed something very important.

"When my son Lucas comes to see you, I want you to refuse his business. I don't want to find out that you ever had anything to do with him again. It's in your best interests. Trust me."

Steel-grey eyes gazed back at him, pinning him to the spot with an intense stare. Lex swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he muttered.

The moment was over and, Mr. Luthor was smiling, cold and cruel as he moved toward the door.

"I'm glad we understand each other." With those final words, Mr. Luthor closed the door behind him.

* * *

After that, ever day Lex counted the minutes to when he would see Clark next. Late one night found him dialing Clark's number. By the time he realized it was almost midnight, the line on the other end had already been picked up.

"Hello," a dazed, unfamiliar male voice said.

Lex hung up without saying a word. He hadn't really thought about the possibility that Clark could still live at home with his parents.

When Clark didn't show up on his usual night, Lex chastised himself for the longing he felt. He knew Clark was too good to be true and that he shouldn't count on him to show every week, though it was the first night Clark had missed since that fateful first time.

Once, a long time ago, Lex had met another man who had made promises. Lex fingered the scar on his upper lip and remembered who had put it there.

When Madam called up to inform him that a client wished to see him, Lex felt his heart trip-hammer in his chest. His bedside clock said it was almost eleven. That was three hours past Clark's usual time.

Lex froze when the door to his room flung open and Lucas Luthor sauntered in. Lucas shut the door and locked it with great flourish.

"Long time, no see," Lucas said as he took big steps over to where Lex stood. Lex fell back and tried to put as much space between them as he could. "I should have done this before. I didn't know then what I know now."

Lex wondered why Madam hadn't turned Lucas away and then realized he'd been so distracted thinking about Clark that he hadn't noticed how upset she'd sounded when she'd called up.

Lex's eyes moved to the door and Lucas followed them with a smirk.

"You think you can get past me and make it to the door?" Lucas drawled. He crossed his arms. "If you don't fight me, I'll make it as painless as possible."

"Why don't you calm down first?" Lex said. He held his arms up in front of him as if that would ward Lucas off. Lucas jumped forward and Lex cursed under his breath as he jumped back. His back came up against the wall. Frantically he looked around to find he'd allowed himself to be backed into a corner.

"I'll calm down as soon as I have my dick shoved up your ass." Lucas grinned like a lunatic and fell on Lex. The struggle was brief, and Lex lost. Lucas worked out on a regular basis and was much more muscular than he.

Lex tried to kick at him, but he couldn't get the leverage he needed to break free. He struggled as Lucas dragged him to the bed. Lucas yanked him up and flung him down onto the mattress. He fell on top of Lex before Lex could even roll over.

"Please, I'll stop fighting, I promise. Just don't hurt me," Lex called out. Lex grunted when a fist pounded into his back.

"Why would I want you to stop fighting? You're supposed to fight." Lucas shifted and ground his hips into Lex's buttocks. Lucas was hard and Lex redoubled his efforts to escape his assailant.

"Please don't do this," Lex begged, but Lucas wasn't listening. With one hand, Lucas gripped both of Lex's hands and twisted them behind his back. Lex screamed as loud as he could, hoping that somebody, anybody would come to his aid.

Lex twisted his head to look over at his nightstand where the box with Clark's number sat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of steel. The tip of a knife blade was pressed into his cheek.

"Remember this," Lucas said as he brushed the blade against Lex's upper scarred lip. Lex stared in terror as the blade pressed in and sliced into the scar. "I should have kept going." Lucas leaned forward and pressed Lex into the mattress. "I'm not going to fucking share. I'll make it so he'll never want you," Lucas whispered with menace.

Lex pushed into the mattress, eyes widening in horror. He screamed when he felt a sharp, stabbing pain.

* * *

He'd wanted to call, but there hadn't been a chance. Clark floored the Dodge and smiled when he saw the Castle on the horizon. He glanced down at the box in the passenger seat. At first he'd felt weird about buying it, but every time he looked at it, he remembered what had made him do it. It was perfect for Lex.

Clark had never had these urges before. He'd never met anybody who'd made him want to cuddle and care and watch out for them like Lex did. There had never been anybody he'd wanted to buy things for. Not even Lana had made him feel that way.

The cellphone in his pocket rang. Clark pulled over and took the phone out. He didn't recognize the number but the first four digits told him it was coming from this county.

"Clark Kent speaking," he said into the tiny device.

"Clark..." the voice was weak. "Help me."

Clark jumped out of the car. "Lex, what is it?" Clark called out.

"Help me, please," Lex's voice sounded so frail.

"Lex," Clark called out. When there was no response Clark slipped the phone into his back pocket and ran as fast as he could.

He stopped at the front gate and pushed his way in. The attendant shouted for him to stop, as Clark shoved the man out of his way. Clark had to force himself to slow down because every inch of him wanted to rush in there and kill whoever was hurting Lex.

The madam pointed up the stairs at Lucas Luthor, who was wiping the blade of a knife on a handkerchief. Clark scowled and watched as Lucas sauntered down the stairs. He paused and smirked at Clark.

"He's all yours." Lucas held the knife up in Clark's face. Clark clenched his hands into fists, but instead of punching Lucas out he turned away and took the stairs two at a time. He could deal with Luthor later. Right now, Lex needed him.

The door to the room was wide open and three girls were standing outside the room looking in. Clark pushed past them. Lex was on the bed.

Clark turned to find the madam herding the girls out. She reached for the door knob. "That bastard hurt my Alexander. I've called Toby, our doctor. He's supposed to be here soon." She closed the door and left them alone.

Clark moved to the side of the bed. His eyes took in the broken body. "I'm too late," Clark moaned. Lex lay on his stomach, his arms and legs spread out. Blood was smeared all over the sheets.

He x-rayed Lex and heaved a sigh of relief when he found that Lex's heart was still beating and that he was still breathing. He didn't appear to have any broken bones.

"Lex," Clark said as he climbed on the bed beside Lex and pulled the sheet to cover Lex's naked body. He ignored the blood and gently turned Lex's head. He almost screamed when he saw the cut lip, and the smears of blood covering Lex's beautiful face. More blood was seeping from a wound in Lex's left shoulder. Clark bunched up a sheet, and pressed it against the wound.

"Clark..." Lex's eyes fluttered open. He almost managed a smile. "Clark, you came." He reached up with a pale, blood-stained hand and touched Clark's cheek. Clark carefully pulled Lex closer, making sure to press down on Lex's shoulder to staunch the bleeding.

"I'm here now. What... God, what did he do to you?" Clark kissed Lex on the forehead and held him close to his chest.

Lex swallowed hard. "He kept saying something about what belonged to him and that he wouldn't let a whore... take it away." Lex coughed and shuddered.

Clark rocked him slowly. "Shh, don't try to talk. The doctor's on his way." He felt the feeble nod of the bald head against his chest.

* * *

Waiting was always the hardest part. Clark stood as Toby came out of Lex's room.

"How is he?" Clark blurted.

Toby frowned and looked to the madam. "He'll be off his feet for at least three weeks."

"Did he...?"

Toby nodded. Clark glared and walked out of the house. He knew where Lucas Luthor lived.

It didn't take Clark long to find the Luthor estate. He was in and past the security without detection within moments. Over the years, Clark had perfected the art of breaking in where he wasn't allowed. Chasing all the meteor mutants had necessitated that he become flexible.

Clark heard classical music and followed it. He cautiously made his way toward the sound and as he drew closer, he x-rayed the room from which the music seemed to be coming. A skeleton sat by a fireplace. Clark could see that it wasn't Lucas. He walked into the room and glanced around.

"Whoever you are, the police can be summoned rather quickly." Clark watched as Lionel Luthor lifted a brandy glass to his lips.

Clark inhaled deeply. "Your son -- where is he?"

"Which one, Mr... I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Clark Kent. Your son hurt my friend and he's going to pay." Clark moved toward the chair Mr. Luthor sat in.

"Step closer and you'll be in trouble." Lionel stood and turned to face Clark. His eyebrow rose. "You must mean Lucas. He's always getting in trouble."

"Well, this time he really hurt somebody and I'm calling the police."

Lionel shrugged and sat back down. "Call them. Lucas could use a lesson in . . ."

"Alex told me about your little visit. The papers might pay a lot of money for the story. I'll bet it would be front page news. 'Luthor and son engage services of male prostitute.'"

Lionel finished his drink and chuckled. "Mr. Kent, are you trying to threaten me?"

Clark clenched his fists. "No sir, not I, but I doubt I could stop the media from getting hold of this. Once they find out..." Clark shrugged.

Lionel stood and turned to face Clark. "I make note of all my son's foibles, Mr. Kent." Lionel walked over to the bar and set his glass down. "Was he hurt badly?"

Clark frowned at the sudden inquiry. "Who? Lucas? He wasn't hurt at all." Clark's voice rose and he took two steps toward the arrogant man.

"No," Lionel leaned back against the bar. "I was talking about Alexander. Does he need anything?"

Clark shook his head. "Just keep your son away from him."

"I trust you can find your own way out."

Clark was happy to leave. He ran back to his car, which was still parked on the side of the road, and drove it over to the Castle. After checking on Lex, who was sleeping soundly, Clark went home.

* * *

Clark spent the next few days investigating the Luthor family. What he discovered shook his world. He made his way to the Castle as soon as he had gathered the proof.

Lex was out in the backyard garden when Clark arrived. He set the gift down beside Lex on the bench and the envelope of evidence in his lap. Lex looked down at the manila envelope then up at Clark.

"Look inside," Clark said.

Lex opened it up and spilled the contents into his free hand. As Lex read the news clippings and looked through the photographs, his face paled. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Clark shook his head. "No. If what I suspect is true, you're the missing Luthor heir." He took one of Lex's hands in his. "That's why Lucas attacked you. Mr. Luthor must have found out, and Lucas must have overheard. He must have..."

Lex let the contents fall to the grass. "This can't be happening. It's not true."

"Yes, it is," a voice behind them said. Both men turned to find Lionel Luthor standing calmly.

Clark jumped up to stand between Lex and Lionel. "What are you doing here?" Clark glared. He could feel the heat building in the back of his eyes.

"Calm down young man. I'm only here to talk to Alexander." Lionel moved around Clark and smirked down at Lex. "How are you?"

Clark noticed that Lex swallowed hard as if trying to push from his mind the memory of something unpleasant. "I'm fine. Why should I believe you? It could just be a coincidence."

"Yes, it could, and frankly I wish it were but, I'm afraid it's very true. All that's left is a simple blood test to confirm it." Lionel turned to Clark. "What do you want to keep this quiet?"

Clark smirked. "I also found out that any sons of Lionel Luthor inherit shares in the company when they turn eighteen."

Lionel scowled and turned to face Lex again.

"You left me in the field, didn't you?" Lex stood and stalked away from the older man.

"Let's not dwell in the past." Lionel looked Lex up and down and chuckled at the cool, hardened eyes that narrowed on him.

Clark stepped between the two men and crossed his arms. Lionel shook his head and moved away from them. He turned around to face Clark's glare.

"I'm betting you don't want the world to know about this," Clark said.

"Come to my office at LuthorCorp Towers when you're ready, and we'll arrange to have those shares signed over," Lionel said. He turned to walk away.

"We don't want shares," Clark said.

Lionel stopped but didn't turn around.

Behind Clark, Lex stood and gripped Clark's hand urgently.

"What do you want?"

Clark turned and reassured Lex then walked over to Mr. Luthor.

"Just give us their full value. I already did my math and I know what they're worth, and we'll disappear. Nobody will ever hear about the long-lost Luthor heir living his life out in a brothel," Clark paused. "More importantly, they'll never hear about a Luthor heir deliberately abandoned by his own father."

"I get the point, Mr. Kent. You drive a hard bargain." Lex walked up behind Clark and stood close to him, placing a hand on Clark's back. Clark watched as Lionel curled his lips in revulsion. "Be at LuthorCorp tomorrow morning. We'll take care of everything then. For your sake, I hope that you'll keep your end of the bargain." He clenched his jaw and shook his head before walking away.

Clark smiled at Lex and moved over to pick up the package.

Lex moved to sit back down on the bench. "I can't believe you just talked to Lionel Luthor like that."

"For you," Clark said with a big grin, as he held up the package.

Lex took the package and opened it up. He lifted the delicate purple silk shirt out of the tissue.

"It's beautiful, Clark. Thank you." Lex leaned in and kissed Clark on the mouth. The kiss quickly turned passionate though Clark took care not to aggravate the cut. When Lex ended it, his face was flushed and his lips were swollen.

"You're beautiful. I want you to come home with me. Mr. Luthor might not let you live through the night."

Lex inhaled sharply.

"I can protect you."

Lex nodded.

Clark smiled. "Come on, you're retiring as of today. Tomorrow we go get your cash."

"What if Lionel doesn't give it to us?" Lex reached out and caressed Clark's cheek.

"He agreed to give it to us." Clark smiled and kissed Lex again. "If he defaults, I go to The Daily Planet. The building is right next to his and I have a friend who works there. She'd love to break this story."

Lex smiled and hugged Clark close. "The day I met you was the best day of my life."

"Yeah, mine too." Clark stood and took Lex's hand in his. "Let's go. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I look forward to every second of it," Lex said with a smile.

END


End file.
